


Raindrops and Sunshine

by ItIsWhatItIs9194, Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM AU, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Crying Harry, Discipline, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dominant Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, M/M, Pouty Harry, Praise Kink, Punishment, Singer Harry, Spanking, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Even when things seem to be heading downhill as a result of punishment and tears on a day as important as this one, where submissive Harry is performing his single for the first time, Louis, always the perfect Dom, is there to help him get through it.





	Raindrops and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We’re back!!!! We’re so sorry we haven’t posted something together in so long! We’ve both been super busy, but we’re doing our best! Please know that none of our fics that we write together will be abandoned. We will finish them all at some point, even if it takes us awhile! We appreciate all your supportive comments! <3 
> 
> Please enjoy this little one shot we started last year for our anniversary of the day we met and became friends but didn’t finish until now! XD Happy late and early anniversary to us! <3

Louis held Harry's cheek in his hand and cupped the sub’s face, locking eyes with the boy. “I'll allow you to go see Nick and your other friends, but I need you to be back in your dressing room in fifteen minutes,” he began firmly. “Can you do that for me?”

Harry nodded, eager to please. He wanted tonight to go perfectly — it was a huge deal for both him and Louis. They were going to walk the red carpet together, which they had done numerous times, but this time was more special because Harry was attending his first award show as a solo artist. The couple knew that there would be thousands of watchful eyes on them, watching their every move to get a closer look into their relationship. It was a lot of pressure, but he was looking forward to it.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, falling pliant under Louis’ touch as the older man leaned in and kissed him.

The Dom pulled back and smiled. “Good boy. I'll see you in fifteen minutes.”

Harry nodded and scurried off, shutting his dressing room door behind him as he entered the hallway. It was easy to find his friends, as every dressing room door had the person’s name on it, but he could also recognize Nick’s voice from a mile away.

“Hazza!” Nick greeted when he saw Harry step into his dressing room, opening his arms for a hug. “Are you ready for your big night?”

“Of course,” Harry laughed, squeezing his best friend tightly. “Couldn't be more ready. It's going to be wicked.”

Nick grinned cheekily and ruffled Harry's hair, making the sub pout as he had just had it styled. “C’mon, have a small drink before you head out to the carpet. It'll help you relax.”

“I don't really have much time—” Harry began, knowing he had to make this visit quick as he didn't want to disappoint Louis, but his other friend, Alexa, cut him off.

“Oh, live a little, Harold!” she coaxed, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table of drinks. “Does Lou let you drink?” She raised a brow, holding a cup of gin and tonic up.

Harry bit his lip. He _was_ allowed to drink, but he just wasn't in the mood for it at the moment. Usually, he saved drinking and partying for after the award show, not before. “Um, sometimes,” he went with, trying to come up with an excuse, but to no avail.

“Well, let now be one of those times!” she cheered, clearly having already had a few drinks, and shoved the cup in Harry's hand. “Bottoms up!”

The sub in Harry couldn't resist obeying, so he followed orders and took a sip of the drink. He definitely didn't want to arrive back at his dressing room drunk, so he made sure to take small sips.

Nick and Alexa cheered, clapping in excitement over Harry's compliance, causing the sub to blush. He held his drink in his hand as he awkwardly shifted on his feet, not really wanting to take anymore sips.

“You should have some more, babe,” Nick suggested, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “C’mon. I know you’re a party animal.” He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “That's a good one,” he laughed, setting his cup down. “But anyway, I'm sorry. I have to go back to my dressing room now.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Nick tutted, wagging his finger in Harry's face. “Stay and dance with me.” He grinned cheekily, holding out his hand.

The sub bursted out laughing and found himself unable to say no, which caused him to find himself in big trouble.

“Harry Edward Styles!”

Harry stopped, Nick quickly stepping away from him. Louis was standing in the doorway of the dressing room, arms crossed and feet shoulder-width apart. He had a disapproving look on his face. “Do you know what time it is?” the Dom demanded.

“I …” Harry’s throat was dry. He swallowed hard, taking a glance at the clock hung on the wall. He bit his lip when he realized that he had spent a good half an hour with his friends. This was not good. He knew how strict Louis was, especially about tardiness.

“Well?”

Harry’s face glowed with warmth when he realized that his friends were all dead silent, regarding the interaction between the two warily. “I … I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t ask for an apology.”

Harry dropped his head and bit his lip, staring at the floor ashamedly. “I … I lost track of time,” he offered weakly.

“Who are you talking to right now?”

Harry swallowed hard again, trying not to cry — especially since he was in front of his friends! This was so embarrassing! “Y–You, Sir,” he whispered, voice cracking at the end.

“So why are you looking at the floor then?”

“I don’t know, Sir.” Harry looked up quickly, heart sinking when he saw that Louis was working his jaw, lips forming a frown of disapproval. “I’m sorry.” His bottom lip trembled, feeling upset. He hated being scolded, even more so in front of others! It made him feel … small.

Louis seemed to notice how upset he was, eyes softening a tad. He reached out a hand and said softly, “C’mere, baby. Let’s go back to our dressing room.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry quickly left the dressing room, giving a small wave to his friends before letting Louis place a hand on the back of his neck and guide him out of the room. He kept his eyes fixated on the floor, feeling properly chastised.

Louis shut the door behind them, the click of the door closing making Harry aware of how silent the dressing room was. He watched Louis fiddle a little with his phone, knowing that the Dom was probably just texting someone. Louis eventually pocketed his phone and just stared at him with an expressionless face. Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet, hating whenever Louis did this. It made him feel so timid and awkward. He took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to speak. “Are you mad at me?”

Louis sighed. “No, baby, I’m not mad.”

“You seem kind of upset,” Harry said cautiously.

“I’m not happy that you weren’t responsible enough to keep track of time, but I’m not angry with you, baby.”

“Um, okay,” Harry said quietly, staring at his fingers nervously. “‘M sorry, Sir.”

Louis sighed, wishing this wasn't how their night was starting out. “I love you, you know that? But you still have to be punished for your actions.”

Harry nodded, forcing himself to look at Louis. “I love you too,” he whispered, stepping forward and reaching his arms out for a hug, which the Dom gladly accepted. “I'm sorry.”

“I know you are,” the Dom soothed, running a soothing hand through Harry's curls and swaying them side to side. “But you'll be forgiven after you've been punished, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Harry mumbled timidly into Louis’ neck, nuzzling his face in the crook of it for comfort. “I know.”

The Dom pulled back and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Harry's lips, stroking his cheek. “I want you to take off your suit for me,” he ordered. “You know the drill. Fold it neatly and set your clothing in a stack on the chair.”

Harry obeyed immediately, though his eyebrows furrowed in distaste at the thought of getting undressed. He was already wearing his suit for the night, and he didn't quite like the idea of having to get ready once again. Slowly, he took off his bright red suit and folded each article neatly, setting his clothes in a nice stack just as Louis had told him to. Once he was completely naked, he made sure to slip off his socks and shoes as well.

Louis felt fondness and pride coursing through him as he watched his sub obey and stand in front of him with his arms crossed obediently behind his back. His head was down in submission, indicating he was awaiting further instruction. “Good boy. Now come lay over my lap.”

Resisting the urge to let out a whine, Harry followed orders and lay himself over his now sitting Dom’s lap exactly how he was supposed to. He felt the man place his right leg over his own legs, preventing him from squirming, and braced himself for a spanking.

“You have earned fifteen spanks for being fifteen minutes late,” Louis began, rubbing a hand on Harry's bum. “All I want you to do is count them for me and be as still as possible. Colour, sweetheart?”

“Green,” the sub replied, shifting in Louis’ lap a little. He jumped when the first spank landed, causing him to jerk forward. “One, Sir!”

As always, the Dom made a point to lecture as he spanked his sub, wanting him to completely understand what he did wrong and why he was being punished. “What's one of my most important rules for you as my submissive?” he asked, raining down the fourth spank.

“To be on time for everything,” Harry squeaked out, letting out a tiny cry at the smack. “‘M sorry!”

“Exactly,” Louis continued, quickly landing the next few. “So why are you being punished?”

“For being fifteen minutes late!” Harry cried, yelping as the Dom spanked him for the twelfth time. “Ow!”

Louis nodded. “And are you going to be late again?”

“No, Sir!” Harry promised, wincing at the last few spanks. “I won't!”

The Dom stopped in his spanking, having landed all fifteen smacks. “Good boy.” He rubbed the sub’s bum carefully, trying to help ease the sting. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry sniffled, wiping his nose as his Dom helped him sit up, being careful not to touch his bum harshly. “Sorry, Sir,” he repeated once again, scrubbing a hand across his teary face. “I won't do it again, I promise!”

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, rubbing Harry's back. “Calm down, sweetheart. I know you won't. You're my good boy.”

Sniffling, Harry buried his face into Louis’ neck, shoulders shaking a little as he cried. “Sorryyyy.”

“I know, love, I know,” Louis cooed, wrapping his arms around Harry comfortingly. “It’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you toooo.” Hiccuping, Harry turned his head to the side when he was unable to breathe. Sniffling, he focused on Louis’ hand rubbing his back gently. Taking a few shuddering breaths, he just laid there in Louis’ arms, letting the Dom wrap him up with warmth and comfort.

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked gently, running his fingers through the sub’s curls.

“‘M scared.” Harry’s voice was muffled as he turned his head back into Louis’ neck, breathing in the comforting smell of his Dom. “I’m really nervous for this.”

“I know.” Louis made him lift his face and made eye contact with him, making the sub squirm. “But I’m here for you. I’m right here next to you, and everything is going to be fine, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, giving a small smile to the Dom.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis murmured proudly, kissing Harry lovingly on the lips. “I love you so much. It’s perfectly normal to feel nervous.”

“Punishment done?” Harry asked hopefully, even though deep inside, he knew better. Just fifteen spanks was a tiny punishment, and he knew that. Surely, there _had_ to be more coming.

“Not quite, baby.”

Harry stuck his bottom lip out, wanting to just bury his face back into Louis’ neck and ignore everything happening. Everything seemed to be happening so fast that it scared him.

“Hey, don’t pout.” Louis tapped his bottom lip with a finger. “Punishment doesn’t make me less proud of you, you know that, baby?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m going to be choosing your suit for you tonight,” Louis told him firmly. “You’ve shown me that you’re not responsible enough to keep track of time, so I’m going to be making decisions for you now.”

Harry stared, mouth wide open in shock. “W–What?”

“I’m going to choose your suit for you, little boy,” Louis repeated clearly, “and that’s final.”

“B–But … I chose my suit already!” Harry stammered, mind blank as he panicked. “I … no! Louis, I chose my suit already! You can’t just—”

“Yes, I can, Harry, and I’m going to,” Louis interrupted sternly. “This is your punishment. Fifteen spanks and I’m choosing your suit for you. Discussion closed.”

Harry felt his eyes stinging and he swallowed hard, miserable. “But Louis,” he whimpered. “I’m debuting! I … I _need_ to choose my suit!”

“Discussion. Closed.”

Harry let out a small sob. “Fine!” He made to get off of the Dom’s lap, upset, but found that he couldn’t move. Louis was holding him tightly.

“No, you’re not going to spend the rest of the day being pouty,” Louis reprimanded, not unkindly. “This is what you’ve earned, so it’s what you’re going to get. C’mon, baby, don’t spend the rest of the day being miserable. It’s just a suit at the end of the day.”

The sub sighed, realizing Louis was mostly right. “Okay. But at least pick a pretty one.”

“All of your suits are pretty,” Louis retorted, then pinched Harry's thigh lightly. “And no more cheek, mister.” He let Harry off his lap, praising him when he stood with his hands behind his back obediently.

Of course, Harry had brought a million different eccentric suits with him. Most of them had strange designs on them with all sorts of colours, but there were a few that were a bit more normal. Since Harry had previously chosen a plain, solid red suit for the night, Louis decided to go with one of the more simple (yet still beautiful) suits, because he still wanted Harry to be happy.

Harry shifted on his feet as he watched his Dom scanning all his different suit options, sifting through them. His breath hitched every once in awhile when Louis’ eyes stopped on a suit he didn't particularly want to wear that night, but he always let out a small sigh of relief when the Dom moved on to a different one.

He couldn't help but think it was dumb that he cared so much about what suit he wore. It really wasn't that big of a deal to have Louis pick for him, but his suits had become a part of who he was. It was fun showing off his weird fashion sense, and he didn't want that taken away from him. But, he told himself that he could do away with making his own decisions for one night — Louis would surely pick something good.

Eventually, the blue-eyed Dom stepped out of the closet holding Harry's bright, silky pink suit in his hands. He had a black dress shirt to go under it in his hand as well, and the sub actually found himself feeling relieved. Louis had chosen a good suit!

Louis held out Harry's panties and pants and helped him redress, pressing kisses to the sub’s lips every once in awhile, making him blush.

“Matches your collar,” Louis murmured as he adjusted the blazer around Harry's shoulders. “You look gorgeous. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered, his cheeks matching his suit, both bright pink.

Louis smiled fondly at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw affectionately. “Are you ready to head out for the red carpet or would you like to cuddle more?” he asked. “What's your colour, love?”

“Green,” Harry murmured. “I'm ready to go out now.”

“Give me your hand, sweetheart,” Louis offered, holding out his hand. “Such a good boy.”

Harry blushed and took Louis’ hand in his own, smiling as the Dom squeezed it tightly to offer him comfort. “Sorry,” he murmured again, tearing his gaze away from Louis.

“Baby, you don't need to keep apologizing,” Louis insisted, gently gripping Harry's chin with two fingers. “It's all over and you're forgiven.”

The sub sniffled, wiping under his nose with his index finger. “I know, but I feel bad,” he said, sniffling again. “Still feel guilty.”

Louis sighed, pulling Harry in for a hug. “Princess, you don't need to feel guilty anymore,” he explained, kissing the sub’s cheek. “You're my good, amazing, sweet, lovely boy who is completely forgiven. Understand?”

Harry nodded minutely, sniffling. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered, wiping his nose again.

The Dom grinned, taking his hand again. “Good boy. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said shyly, squeezing Louis’ hand lovingly.

“Ready to go out now, sweets?” Louis checked, fixing Harry's collar. “What's your colour?”

Harry sniffled once more. “I'm green,” he promised.

“Good boy.” Louis stepped back and observed Harry’s appearance, making sure that his suit was looking presentable, smoothing out the crinkles in the fabric and adjusting his sleeves, making the sub blush. “Now we’re ready.” Louis pecked him on the lips and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

Louis led his sub through the door, keeping his arm around his waist in a comforting manner. As they walked, they passed by Nick, who stopped to speak to them.

“You’re good, yeah, Harold?” Nick checked, looking a tad bit concerned.

“Yeah,” Harry responded softly, looking down and chewing his lip.

“Sorry ‘bout all the trouble with the time and all, mate,” Nick told Louis. “We just got distracted, yeah?”

“Harry knows better than to lose track of the time, but thank you for your input, Nick,” Louis responded lightly.

Next to Louis, Harry gave a small sniffle, eyes stinging at Louis’ sharp words. “Sirrrr,” he whimpered, voice cracking at the end in misery.

“What can I say, Harry?” Louis sounded slightly disappointed, making a lump form in Harry’s throat. “We both know that you know you need to be mindful of the time.”

Trying to change the subject when he saw Harry getting teary, Nick quickly asked, “Why’d you change your suit, Harold? The other one looked great on you before.”

When Louis didn’t answer, Harry beggingly looked up at his Dom, but all he got was a raise of the eyebrow from Louis.

“Well, baby? You know very well why you changed your suit — why don’t you tell Nick?”

Bottom lip trembling, Harry said meekly, “Louis picked out a suit for me because if I’m not responsible enough to keep track of the time, I’m not responsible enough to pick out what I can and can’t wear.” He could feel his cheeks emitting heat in embarrassment.

“Oh.” Nick swallowed hard, seeming to realize that he’d made the situation worse. “Well, um … you’ll be great out there tonight, both of you.” He smiled and awkwardly patted Harry on the shoulder. “Good luck, mate.” He quickly walked off.

Harry looked up at Louis with slightly watery eyes, sniffling. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to — his expression said it all.

“C’mere, baby,” Louis murmured with a sigh, pulling Harry in for a hug. He wrapped his left arm around his sub’s back tightly, his right hand firmly holding the back of the boy’s head comfortingly. “You're such a good boy. You always please me so much, yeah? You owned up to your actions very well.”

The sub nodded into the crook of Louis’ neck, embarrassed. Why did he have to let one little scolding bother him so much? It shouldn't be such a big deal — he had disobeyed the rules and accepted the consequences. Plus, Louis told him he was proud of him.

Louis pulled back and pressed a light peck on Harry's lips. He then cupped the boy’s cheeks and ran his thumb over the soft skin. “Colour, princess?”

“Green,” Harry whispered, leaning into his Dom’s touch. Louis’ touches always made him feel safe and comforted.

“Good boy.” Louis smiled, then reached for Harry's hand, which the boy eagerly took. “Are you ready to head out now? Remember, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll even be standing close by when you get pictures by yourself, although we’ll mostly be doing this together.”

Harry nodded. “I'm ready, Sir.” He offered his Dom a small smile as he wiped under his nose, feeling his confidence coming back because of Louis’ support.

With that, the couple headed out to the red carpet, walking down a long hallway full of dressing rooms and producers. Their hands swung cutely between them, Harry looking at his Dom and giggling every few seconds, dimples popping out again.

“My silly boy is back!” Louis teased his sub, placing a kiss on top of the boy’s hand. “I missed him!”

Harry blushed, letting out a few more giggles. He thought it was sweet when Louis babied him a little, treating him like the most special sub in the world. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, my special, talented, gorgeous, well-behaved princess,” Louis replied, pulling Harry in for one final hug and kiss as he wiped away some of the remaining tears on the sub’s face. There were still tear stains left on Harry's delicate cheeks, but a producer was commanding them to head out, so he let them be, praying no one would notice.

Thankfully, people seemed more focused on the fact that Harry Styles was debuting, and his boyfriend and Dom was with him. Both Harry and Louis were practically blinded by the flashes from the paps. Louis wrapped an arm around his sub’s waist when he could feel Harry tense up as people screamed at their appearance.

“You tell me right away the moment you feel uncomfortable, baby. Do you understand?” Louis murmured into his ear. “Good boy,” he murmured when Harry nodded obediently. He smiled, trying to relax the curly-haired sub. “Now, how does taking pictures with your fans sound?”

Harry exhaled, smiling up at him. “Sounds amazing, Lou.”

The flashes from the paparazzi and the screaming didn’t die down, but the couple eventually adjusted to it.

“How are you doing today, ladies?” Louis greeted as he approached a random group of fans and was answered promptly with squeals and more screaming.

“Take pictures with us, please!” one of the girls shrieked.

“Harry, please sign this!”

“I love you, Harry!”

Louis laughed fondly as he lingered close to his sub, but allowed him to interact with his fans. He was sure that a fan had just screamed out, “Fuck me, Harry!” and was relieved that Harry hadn’t heard.

They slowly moved through large amounts of fans, taking pictures together. Harry was being bashfully clingy to Louis, blushing as he smiled for pictures with his fans, Louis right next to him the entire time.

“Harry, are the rumours that Louis will be replacing you with a different sub true?” a pap called out.

“We’ve heard that you haven’t been the best sub possible lately, Harry, what does that mean?”

“You look like you’ve been crying a lot right now, Harry! Is everything alright?”

Gritting his teeth, Harry opened his mouth to respond very clearly that he and Louis were perfectly fine, when he felt the Dom place a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t respond to them,” Louis said firmly into his ear. “Keep walking, baby.”

“Yes, Lou.” Harry obediently strode past the obnoxious paps, who continued to call after him.

“Harry, please take a picture with me!” a boy called out, cheeks flushed with excitement.

“Of course!” Harry broke into a bright grin, approaching the boy, dimples popping out clearly.

“Just you, please?” the boy added, quickly glancing at Louis, who had an arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulder.

Harry politely smiled. “I’d prefer if my Dom was in the picture as well,” he responded lightly.

The boy nodded frantically. “Oh, of course.”

After smiling for the photo, they moved on, Harry waving to the boy. “He’s sweet,” he commented to Louis. “Much better than those paps.”

“For sure,” Louis chuckled. “Good boy for letting him know you wanted me in the picture as well. Don't hesitate to let me know if someone is making you uncomfortable, yeah? Remember that you aren't obligated to answer any questions or take pictures.”

“I know,” Harry replied, smiling and waving at some fans they passed as they made their way to the reporters for questions. “I want to, though. I promise I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable.”

Before Louis could get another word in, a reporter suddenly appeared, holding a mic with her camera crew traveling behind her. “Hello, boys! How are we tonight?” she asked way too enthusiastically, invading their personal space as she stood way too close to them. “Good, yes?”

“Um, I'm good, how about yourself?” Harry answered, always extremely polite. Louis gave him a pat on the shoulder, placing a comforting hand on his neck.

“Such good manners!” the woman exclaimed, then turned to Louis. “You must be doing something right!” she told the Dom, giving him a pat on the back, making Louis feel somewhat patronized. “He's so well-mannered! Do you want to tell all your Dom fans your secret?”

Louis took a step back, moving Harry with him. The sub glanced at his Dom out of the corner of his eye, his heartbeat speeding up as he awaited Louis’ answer. He assumed the Dom wouldn't directly reveal anything embarrassing or personal, but that didn't stop his small feeling of nervousness.

“I don't have any secrets,” Louis began, squeezing the back of Harry's neck soothingly. “Harry is an extremely polite, well-mannered, sweet submissive because it's in his nature. That's all there is to say about that.”

The woman’s shoulders slumped, seemingly unsatisfied with Louis’ answer. She scanned Harry's face for any type of reaction, her eyes lighting up when she noticed something. “How come I see tear tracks on his face, then? You’re trying to tell me he doesn't need correction, but it's clear that he does.”

“Frankly, how I discipline my sub is none of your concern. Every sub makes mistakes; there's not one sub who can go through life without getting punished. It's also unfair of you to assume that his tear tracks are a result of being punished,” Louis said firmly, pushing a little bit on Harry's neck so the boy would look down and draw less attention to himself. “I believe we're done here.”

Louis led Harry away from the now gawking woman, taking him to a more private place to talk.

“Louis,” Harry whimpered, wiping his eyes that were filling with tears again. “She was so rude.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” the Dom soothed, rubbing soft circles on Harry's hand with his thumb. “You were so well-behaved and good for me. You handled the situation very well. I'm so proud.”

Harry whined. “But they know I was punished! They're gonna make fun of me!” he cried, sniffling.

“No, they're not,” Louis said firmly, still rubbing circles on his hand. “And if they do, I'll be there to defend you, princess. Besides, you don't need to be ashamed that you were punished. It's completely normal and understandable. Like I said, it'd be impossible to be perfectly well-behaved.”

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly, nodding.

“Let’s go back to our dressing room for a bit, baby.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls. “And then we can come back outside when it’s time for your performance.” He smiled fondly when Harry exhaled shakily. “Nervous, princess?”

Harry nodded, blushing.

“That’s okay.” Louis smoothed a hand over his curls. “You’re going to be amazing during your performance. I know it. My precious boy always is.”

“Love you, Lou,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too, Hazza.”

They headed back to their dressing room, where Louis was looking forward to spending more time cuddling with his submissive. To his surprise and displeasure, that plan was quickly destroyed by the person standing in front of their dressing room.

“Zayn,” Louis breathed, making sure that his face was expressionless.

“Louis,” Zayn greeted back coolly, before turning his gaze onto Harry. “Hazza. How’ve you been?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Louis beat him to it.

“Don’t talk to him, baby,” Louis said immediately, feeling a sudden burst of anger at the sight of Zayn fucking pretending that everything was still normal between them. Zayn, who had caused all of his bandmates immense pain when he’d left, Harry especially.

Harry bit his lip, looking unsure. “But, Lou, that’s rude,” he whispered, shuffling his feet nervously.

Louis directed a stern gaze down to his sub. “Harry.” He watched as the curly-haired boy dropped his head, and turned a cool gaze back to Zayn.

“What, so you're not going to even let him speak to me?” Zayn asked, rather shocked, if he was being honest. Was Louis really still angry with him?

“You don't deserve to speak to him,” Louis retorted, squeezing Harry's hand. “You've not earned that privilege after all the damage you've done.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed, although he did feel slightly guilty about what he'd done. He knew Louis was right, but he felt like he should move on. The black-haired Dom directed his gaze to Harry once more, eyeing the squirming sub he used to know so well. “Congratulations on your new album, Harry. I've listened to it. It's ace.”

Louis glowered. “Don't try to manipulate him into disobeying me,” he commanded. “If you'd like to be a part of our lives again, why don't you try a little harder?”

The blue-eyed Dom gently pulled Harry's hand, signaling they should continue on, and the sub followed. When Harry was sure Louis wasn't going to see, the Dom too preoccupied with finding their dressing room key, he turned around and gave Zayn a small smile and wave, to which the man returned.

Once Louis found the key and got their dressing room open, he ushered Harry inside. The sub stood by the door and twiddled his fingers, debating whether or not he should comment on what had just transpired.

Of course, Louis could always read Harry’s emotions, so he knew something was up. “Talk to me, babe,” he offered, tipping the sub’s chin up with his fingers. “What're you thinking?”

“Um,” Harry stammered, trying to figure out how to voice his thoughts without coming across as rude, “I just wish you had been a bit more nice to Zayn, that's all.”

Louis sighed. “Harry, he doesn't deserve our hospitality. He _hurt_ us, especially you.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “And I don't necessarily fully forgive him for that — not yet. But I'd like to at least talk to him, please?”

The Dom seemed to think things over, staring into Harry's pleading eyes, before he nodded. “Alright. But I'm coming with you, understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry complied, going to find Zayn with his Dom. Unsurprisingly, he was in the hallway texting on his phone when the couple approached him, only looking up once Louis cleared his throat.

Zayn jumped and looked up, pocketing his phone when he saw his two former band mates. “Um, yes?”

“Harry wanted to speak with you,” Louis told the other Dom, giving his sub a small nudge. “Go on.” He nodded to his boy encouragingly.

“Um, I just wanted to thank you for listening to my album and um…” Harry spoke, fidgeting slightly. “I want to let you know that I still love you like a brother, even though you really hurt me. I just … wanted you to know I don't hate you or anything like that.” He gave Zayn a tight smile, and Louis gestured for him to follow him before Zayn could say anything.

Louis always admired how Harry was polite to everyone, no matter how rude they were or what they had done to him. It was one of his sub’s best qualities, in his opinion, and he was honestly quite jealous he didn't possess the same characteristic.

“Thank you for letting me speak to him,” Harry said bashfully as they re-entered the room.

“Anything for you, baby.” Louis pecked Harry on the lips and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him, indicating that he wanted Harry to sit. His phone buzzed, making Louis pull it out to check it. He smiled when he saw it was a message from Liam, indicating that he and Niall were heading to their dressing room now. He texted back a quick response and pocketed his phone.

“Who was that?” Harry asked curiously, snuggling next to his Dom.

“You’ll see,” Louis responded, planting a soft kiss onto Harry’s forehead. He saw a flash of realization in Harry’s beautiful green eyes and smiled, knowing that his sub had figured out what he’d meant by that.

Sure enough, when the door to the dressing room swung open, Harry jumped up immediately, excitement practically radiating off of him. “Liam! Niall!” he exclaimed happily, hurrying forward to give his two friends a hug.

“Heyyyy! How’ve you been, mate?” Niall laughed, clapping Harry on the back as he hugged the curly-haired sub.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked after hugging the two other lads, eyes bright. “Niall, shouldn’t you be off golfing somewhere?” he teased.

Niall pouted, then laughed. “Hey, I do more than just golfing, you know!”

“Sure you do,” Harry teased. “Don’t lie, Niall. We all know you want as many birdies as possible.” He winked meaningfully.

“Don’t be rude, baby,” Louis scolded gently, coming over from the couch and pecking Harry on the cheek.

“Oh, lay off him, Lou!” Liam chuckled. “He’s only speaking the truth.” He yelped when Niall indignantly elbowed his side. “We came to see you, Hazza,” he added. “Can’t miss our mate’s first debut, huh?”

Harry blushed. “Guess not,” he said bashfully. “And I definitely won't miss yours when you have them.”

“Such a good boy,” Louis murmured, pecking Harry sweetly on the lips. The other boys fake gagged, covering their eyes with their hands jokingly.

“We can never escape your undying love for each other,” Liam said with an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head. “It'll always come back and find a way to get into our lives.”

Louis laughed and elbowed Liam in the side. “Oh shut it, Payno. You love our relationship.”

“Of course he does,” Niall said with a roll of his eyes. “He's always going on about how he needs to find a sub of his own.” He smirked.

It was Liam’s turn to blush, the Dom muttering nonsense under his breath in embarrassment, making the others chuckle.

“Well, we should probably be heading to the stage so Hazza can rehearse,” Louis announced, ruffling Harry's curls lovingly. “We already did the carpet and got sick of it pretty quickly. I don't think we’ll be returning.”

“Ugh, I don't blame you, mate,” Niall said, shaking his head. “Can get pretty bloody awful out there.”

Harry twiddled his fingers. “Yeah, it's even harder when you're a sub, to be honest,” he admitted, knowing only Louis truly understood that fact, as the other two were both Doms. “They just love to pester and pester about our relationship, and they even go as far as asking about punishments. It's awful.”

Liam and Niall gave Harry sympathetic looks, before the sub cleared his throat, realizing he'd created an awkward atmosphere. “Um, nevermind that. Let's head to the stage.”

The four of them headed towards the stage, keeping a constant, steady chatter between them. Liam and Louis were playfully bantering, Niall was laughing at anything and everything that was said, and Harry was taking in some deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for his performance. He wanted it to be perfect. Louis had pulled him aside multiple times and had told him that it was perfectly fine if he make a little mistake on stage, but Harry wasn’t satisfied with that. The performance had to go well, if not perfectly — it was his debut.

His tension and worry must have shown on his face, he realized, when Louis smiled sympathetically at him and rested a gentle hand on the back of his neck as a calming gesture. “You’re going to do amazing, love,” the Dom assured. “I know you will.”

“I hope so,” Harry murmured, fiddling with his fingers as they neared the stage for his performance.

“You will, mate,” Niall told him. “You always do.”

“You really will. After all, you _are_ the ever-so-charming Harry Styles!” Liam teased.

Harry grinned. And Liam was right: throughout his entire performance, he was his confident self, prancing around the stage and smiling as he sang “Sign of the Times.” Louis and the boys watched him from the front row, sending supportive smiles his way.

“Everyone, give it up for Harry Styles!” the announcer cheered, causing everyone in the audience to stand up and clap.

Harry did his signature little bow, blushing, before he spoke to the audience. “Thank you! Thank you very much! I love you so much!” Louis, Niall, and Liam all came up to the stage and enveloped Harry in a group hug, the audience ‘aww’ing.

“I love you so much, princess. My good boy. Such a good boy,” Louis praised Harry, caressing his cheek. He’d accidentally spoken into the mic, causing the entire audience to hear what he’d said. Everyone cooed, finding the couple adorable.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry whispered back, allowing the Dom to kiss him on the lips.

“Such a lovely couple,” the announcer commented, holding the mic up to Harry. “Harry, how did it feel performing your debut single?”

Harry blushed once again. “It was amazing. I was a little nervous, but my Dom and friends helped me to be confident. And of course all my fans. You all are lovely.”

The audience cheered, and the announcer held the mic up to Louis this time. “Louis, how did it feel watching Harry perform for the first time? I’m sure you must be very proud at the moment.”

Louis leaned into the mic, clearing his throat. He sent Harry a small smile of reassurance, wrapping an arm affectionately around Harry’s waist, before speaking. “Yes, you’re right, I am very proud of my perfect baby for performing so well. In fact, I think he deserves a nice reward when we get back home, don’t you, sweetheart?” He pressed a small kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry blushed and smiled back at his Dom, hearing the screams and shrieks from the fans. “If you say so, Sir.”

Everyone was so proud of Harry—especially his Dom—and that was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you want to keep up with us, follow our tumblr for our fic “Like A Dream”: zianourrylad.tumblr.com and our texting tumblr with texts from Dom Louis and sub Harry: myprincessmysir.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! Please consider leaving a comment, as comments are really the only thing that motivates us to write! <3


End file.
